


Pinched Nerve

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Massage, Pinched Nerve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You haven't slept in nearly 48 hours due to a pinched nerve. You've missed work and Ashtoreth comes to check up on you.





	Pinched Nerve

It had been nearly forty-eight hours since you had last slept. The bags under your eyes were becoming darker and darker by the minute. All of your words were starting to slur together. Any movement that you did have was staggered and uncoordinated. Without having slept for so long, you were starting to become delirious.

Ashtoreth had grown worried when you didn’t show up for work at the Dowling residences. So she had shown up at your home. When you opened the door, you had nearly collapsed into her arms.

“[Y/N]?” she sounded alarmed. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Pinched nerve,” you slurred. “Can’t sleep.”

Ashtoreth guided you to the couch and sat you down. She glanced around seeing half-empty mugs of tea or coffee everywhere and clicked her tongue. Then, there was a bottle of ibuprofen sitting on the coffee table. She tried to get you to lay down, but you shook your head with a grimace.

“Laying down makes the pain worse.”

“You need to sleep, dear,” Ashtoreth warned. She sat next to you and studied your drained body. “Where’s the pinched nerve?”

"My neck,” you said and pointed to exactly where the pain was emanating from. “I can’t get it to go away.”

“Here,” Ashtoreth turned you so you were facing away from her. Her hands slithered along your neck and shoulder while she felt the muscles. There was one particular area where a knot had formed. She pressed deeply and started to work it out. You hissed at the pain it caused but otherwise didn’t protest. You knew the pain would soon cease. “Feeling better, dear?” Ashtoreth whispered as she felt the muscle was now loosened.

“Mmhmm,” you nodded and leaned back into her. Your eyes were already shut and you felt the deep waves of sleep start to take a hold of your exhausted body. “Thank you.”

"Of course,” Ashtoreth placed a light kiss on your forehead.

You snuggled closer to her. “You’re an angel,” you muttered before succumbing to the lulls of sleep.

Ashtoreth held back a smile as she brushed her fingers through your hair. “Not quite.”


End file.
